crazybobsfandomcom-20200222-history
C2 Beta 12
C2 Beta 12 was released on September 3rd, 2008 by Crazybob. = C2 Beta 12.8 = Beta 12.8 is just a update with some new features and bug-fixes Features - Added skin changes at hospital (change your skin and continue your current life) - Added bank options to city hall - Added separate virtual worlds at car mod shops - Being inside your house (owner, co-owner, renting) increases your health slowly - Reduced house pet feed price Bug Fixes - Fixed losing houses problem = C2 Beta 12.7 = Beta 12.7 is a bug-fix version which introduces regular-player suggested ideas. Bug Fixes - Fixed a Total Stats bug (Webstats) - Fixed a house rent bug - Fixed a small Dolphin pickup bug. - Fixed some missing texts. - Fixed a bug if you bribe over $10,000 while having a wanted level over 2. - Fixed a house price bug. Features - New death - Eating Too Much (explosion) - Victims of pickpockets no longer get a large yellow text screen stating that they have been robbed. - Reduced deer trap damage to other players - Increased House Pet damage to other players - Fixed missing messages (long messages) - Increased drug resell price at drug refill points - Increased tax credits for donating players - Increased general tax credits - Tax credits for legal deliveries, legal missions and selling fish to 24/7 - Fixed auto-arrest for wanted players quitting near cops - Added discount for drug dealers at drug refill points - Added new items to street vendor - Added christmas stuff = C2 Beta 12.6 = Features Here is a list of new features/bug fixes, taken directly from CnR forum Economy and Taxes - All taxes are now paid every 2 gamedays - Co-Owner taxes replaced by a fixed 1000$ / house / gameday fee. - Added Tax Credits, to encourage certain activities (see below for more info.) - Lotto Winnings are now Income Tax Free. - Redid Tax Refund, with a text draw display. - Lowered property taxes for houses outside of the current game city. Houses - Players cannot visit houses for rent / for sale by owner when the owners are connected without permission (they must knock / be invited) - Added a Storage Open To Public option in storage menu. - Increased pet lifetime. - Added 20 new house pets. - Added manual pet feeding. (see below for more info). - Added pet sizes. (see below for more info). - Added pet diets, to reduce your pets size. (see below for more info). - Added pet training, to increase the chance of your pet attacking intruders. - Added new rent menu. - Added new rent option for storage access to rent tenants. - Added message when someone rents your house (and you are connected) - Added a List Connected Rent Tenants option - Added a rent message. Rent tenants will see this message when they visit the house. Tax Credits Tax Credits directly lower your tax bill. Tax credits are given for the following activities: - Donating Players - Renting Houses - Selling Freshly Grown Drugs to a refill Checkpoint - Selling job services / goods to other players - Buying services / goods from other players Pet Food / Sizes / Training Your pets now have hunger levels. They need to eat about once every gameday to maintain their current size. You can chose to let your pets get auto-fed, or feed them manually at your house from the pet menu. Feeding your pets manually will cost you less, but be careful not to feed them too much! Pets can grow or get smaller. Different size pets have different chances of running away, attacking intruders, stealing food from your storage, or dying from health related issues. You can place your pet on a diet if you want to reduce it's size, this will prevent your pet from being auto-fed. The diet will automatically end once your pet is small. Certain pets can also be trained to attack intruders. Although all pets have some chance of attacking intruders, training them will increase this chance over time. You will be notified once the training is complete. Other - Fixed Car Mod Shops. - Increased Deer Trap and Bait max carry to 10. - Increased Deer Trap Damage on other players. - Increased Deer Trap coverage range. - Attempted another fix for text draw menus staying stuck on screen - Redid bank robberies. Bank robberies take money from random accounts (not necessarily every account). Bank insurance returns 75% of your what you lost. = C2 Beta 12.5 = Features Here is a list of new features, taken directly from crazybobs.net. Houses - More houses! There are now twice as many houses, more than 1150 in all of San Andreas. - House Co-Owners. Each player can be co-owner of 8 houses. - /coowner (nick/id) house to give someone co-owner keys to your house. - /colist to List and Discard your co-owner keys. - House Renting. Owners can set a daily rent fee. Each player can rent 10 houses. - /rent to List and Cancel your rent contracts. - House Access Password. - House Storage Access Password. - House visitors can place items into storage, but cannot remove items or see inventory. - House Pets, which can be named and can protect your house from intruders. - House Stats. - Redid House Evaluation display, includes car save info and bank resell price. - You can set your house for sale. Your houses can then be purchased when you are online. - New house options (in /houses menu) for house visitors. - Redid house car save, works for co-owners and rent tenants. - Full time police officers get a 10% discount when purchasing houses from the bank. - /hotbox Inside Houses. Visit the House Reference Page for more detailed information on new house features. Fishing - Fish Cooler that lets you carry 10 more fish on you. A Fish Cooler can be purchased at any Pier or Bait Shop. You will have to pay for ice for your cooler every gameday. - /cooler to Discard your fish cooler. You will lose any fish that you cannot carry. - Fish Sales Permit, which allows you to sell fish to other players. You will have to pay daily fish sales permit fees. - /fishprices to set your fish prices, once you have a fish sales permit. - /fishsell nick/id to offer fish to another player, once you have a fish sales permit. - /fishbuy to purchase fish from another player. Text Draws - Fixed OST and Menus staying stuck on screen. - New OST Option to set position. (Bottom of screen or Below Chat) For the below chat position, the screen resolution you select will move the OST down or up so that it doesn't overlap onto the chat box. Select the closest to your resolution. Deathmatch Stadium - Fixed the deathmatch stadium exit - Free entrance to the deathmatch stadium on Fridays - Ammo used inside the deathmatch stadium will not count towards your current life. Your ammo will be reset when you exit or die. Hunting - Added a money bonus for hunting (killing deer and hippies). - Added a public deer trap death message. Other - You can only sell freshly grown drugs at drug refill points. - Removed Casino Blacklisting. - Civilians now spawn at random spawn points after life insurance deaths. - Full time police officers start new lives with 1 life insurance policy (free). - Money for hit contracts is now taken when the contract is placed, so hitmen receive the full amount. The money is returned if the contract is cancelled. - Added new Truck Delivery and Courier items. - Redid the tax system. - Added anti-inflation measures. - Fixed other bugs and exploits. = C2 Beta 12.1 = - Fixed a server crash issue - Fixed life loss if you quit before spawning or while dead with life insurance - Added quitting and rejoining at a friends house (if you have the key) - Decreased the price of Deer Traps and Deer Bait - Decreased the chance of hippies stealing your drug plants, also everytime someone kills a hippy, the chance of a hippy attack will go down for everyone (until the city changes). Every time a hippy successfully steals a plant, the chance of a hippy attack will increase for everyone however. - Added /fishmsg command, for fisherman communication. (Like /truckmsg) - Fixed other bugs / typos = C2 Beta 12 = Features Here is a list of new features, taken directly from crazybobs.net. New Items Chastity Belt The Chastity belt is for those who want to avoid the sexual deviants in CnR. A Chastity belt prevents you from being raped or infected. It also prevents you from dying from being flashed and from catching diseases from being pissed or wanked on. While wearing the chastity belt, you cannot rape, infect, flash, piss or wank. The Chastity Belt lasts about 1 game week, after which it will automatically break off. Gun Permit Ammunations will refuse to sell weapons to civilians without a Gun Permit. You can still purchase weapons from Arms Dealers, however it will be considered a crime. Law Enforcement Agents do not need a Gun Permit. Adrenaline Pill The Adrenaline Pill will heal you and cure all your diseases instantly. It will also remove and drugs and alcohol from your system. You can only carry one adrenaline pill at a time. Drug Bag A Drug Bag lets you carry more drugs. Drug bags, like plant GPSs, are removed by the police when you are arrested. Deer Bait Deer bait can be placed on your drug plants to attract more deer. Warning! This product also makes deer more aggressive. Deer Trap A Deer Trap can be placed close to your plants to protect them from deer. Deer Traps will catch any deer which attack your plants, but will not protect your plants entirely from other players or hippies. Deer traps will injure other players who enter them. Deer traps are good for one catch only, and must be replaced after. Deer Traps can be tracked on a Plant GPS. Restaurants New food items in all restaurants. Vegetarian items included! Eating too much will result in vomiting or worst consequences. Ammunations New weapon selections in all ammunations. A Gun Permit is required for civilians purchasing Guns. Ammunations will also refuse to sell weapons to any wanted (warrant) criminals. Casino Bars Added a bar to each casino. Police Garage A Checkpoint in each Police Garage where Law Enforcement Agents can fix their vehicles engine (body and tires don't get fixed), buy NOS for their vehicle and respawn their vehicle. Bank Insurance Bank Insurance will protect your Bank Account from bank robberies. Bank Insurance will remove 2% of your account balance per game day to cover insurance fees. You can purchase Bank Insurance at the bank. Workers of the Day Added Medic of The Day, Driver of the Day and Salesman of the Day. Salesman includes any class that sells things: Arms Dealers, Medics, Street Vendors and Drug Dealers. Lotto and Workers of the Day Text Draw New TextDraw box for Lottery and Workers of the Day. If you don't like this box, you can turn it off (and have lotto results and workers of the day in chat) in the /settings menu. Money Rush The Mafia keeps losing bags of money in San Andreas. Like the bonus vehicle, find the bag of money first and you get to keep the money! Money Rush ads are displayed in the OST. /moneyrush or /mrush for Money Rush information. Other - You no longer have to quit and rejoin on city changes. (Testing) - Increased car sell (crane) prices. - New Showoff Animation (/showoff 20) - Message Of The Day (MOTD) on first spawn. - Increased Arms Dealers prices to match ammunation prices. - Set a maximum of sell items you can carry for Arms Dealers, Street Vendors, Medics and Food Vendors. - Added more options to /refill menus for Arms Dealers, Street Vendors, Medics and Food Vendors. - /suspects, /warrants and /mostwanted listed by distance, and in a textdraw. - New Locations (Restaurants, 24/7s, Sex Shops) Yes, there's a Sex Shop in San Fierro - /druginfo (/di) TextDraw - Donating Players can turn CnR Ads off in the /settings menu. - Drivers on duty in Air Vehicles can no longer change their fare or eject passengers. - Race Challenge and DM Stadium records are now shared between both servers. - Race Challenge and DM Stadium records have been cleared (sorry Llama :P ). - Each player can now only have 1 Race Challenge record per Race Challenge. (like DM Stadium Records) - New Truck Delivery items. - Bonus Vehicle information is now in the OST. - Redid kidnapper hideout points. - Fixed Ammo Save issues. - Fixed kidnapper hideout auto-remove after a certain amount of time. - Fixed other bugs and exploits. Houses -More than 500 houses throughout San Andreas! -From trailer parks to huge mansions, you get to chose what you want! -Keep in mind that houses are Expensive! Houses have too many features to describe here, so please visit the House Reference Page for complete house information. Category:Script Versions